Haru Kaiba
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: What is Harry had been abandoned by Vernon on the doorstep of an orphinage in Japan. The exact same one the Kaiba brothers where in. And, what if, when just before the 3rd task in Harru's 4th year, his brothers aren't there. What if said brothers do show up... with back-up...


Haru Kaiba, the 4th Kaiba brother

Harry Potter wasn't a normal kid, no, far from it even. He had survived an unsurvivable curse, even as a babe. He was famous throughout a secret society. And, this year, his 4th year at Hogwarts he had managed to enter a tournament, where only those of age, 17, could enter. And he had succeeded in competing, even though the other 3 contestants had at least 3 years more experience than he did.

But he had made it, tonight would be the third and final task of the tournament and he couldn't be happier that it was over. He had just heard that family of the contestants had been invited and would be waiting for them in a small chamber next to the great hall. He really hoped his brothers had been able to make it; he missed them and couldn't wait to see them.

That was another thing rather special about him, according to the Wizarding world, he had been orphaned at 1.5 years of age, after which the headmaster placed him with his maternal aunt and her husband.  
However, not 3 years after being placed there, he had been abandoned by his uncle while the man had been on a business trip to Japan. The fat lard of a man had the nerve to just drop him off at the nearest orphanage and turned around, just like nothing had happened.  
But, that had been the best thing to have happened to him, at that orphanage he had met 2 brothers, Seto and Mokuba, who had soon taken him under their wing. Well, Seto did, as he was 2 years older than him, Mokuba, being a year younger, was just as awed with him as he was with Seto.

And it was the best time of his life, he now had 2 brothers, even though they weren't biologically related, they loved each other just the same.

Four years after entering the orphanage and meeting Seto and Mokuba, Seto challenged a visiting CEO, Gozaburo Kaiba, if he won in a game of chess, the man had to adopt all three of them.

And Seto did win, so after that their last name became Kaiba, Harry even changed his first name to Haru, to sound more Japanese.  
Fast forward a few years and they met their fourth brother, Noa, the biological son of Gozaburo. That had been last year, so they didn't know the green haired boy as well as they did each other, but after some clarifications, Seto had been able to make Noa a synthetic body which looked older than him by a year, as was Noa's real age, so the young man could be part of their family too.

So the youngest middle son of their mismatched family was more than happy at the prospect of seeing his family again, even Jonouchi, Seto's boyfriends and their little gang of friends.  
But a shock went through his body as he opened the door and didn't see brown, black or green hair, not even blond or Yugi or Atem's tricolored hair. He only saw red, Weasley red, as soon as the matriarch saw him, he was pulled into a bone breaking hug, a loudly, "surprise", ringing in his ear. Next to the woman he saw the eldest son, Bill, looking at him with a little awe in his eyes.

He froze, what were they doing here, where were his brothers, or Jonouchi, hell, even Honda or Otogi. This wasn't his family. After a heavy silence, he asked, "why are you guys here?"

The red haired woman froze, "Harry, dear, we're here to support you. Seeing as you're muggle relatives can't come here, Professor Dumbledore saw it fit to ask us to come."

Harry froze again, this couldn't be happening, once again it came out that the Wizarding World assumed that he still stayed with the Dursleys; even though he had been in Japan when he got his letter and had Hagrid seen and spoken Seto. He swallowed, somewhat difficultly, and while the Dursleys didn't have magic, his family did. Seto from his previous life and the others had gotten a touch of it by hanging around the shadow mages in their family/friends group.

He didn't know what to do, he really wanted his brothers here, all their friends too preferably. After all, Fleur's whole family was here too, consisting of her 3 older brothers, younger sister, parents and even grandparents. His friends were his family, he'd be damned if they couldn't join him here.

In his doubt and fear filled mind, he hadn't realised the shadow powers he himself possessed had reacted to his fear and contacted Seto, only after he heard his older brother's voice in his mind did he calm, a bit. In a rush, he told his older brother what was happening. And man, was he unhappy.  
As it appeared, none of the letters he had been sending had reached the Kaiba mansion, so none of them had known what was going on, and to add to that, when there had been a moment family could come over they hadn't been contacted. One of the SEO's of Kaiba Corp, Noa being the other, was pissed. He promised his Otouto to contact the others as soon as possible and make haste to England. He promised to come by shadow travel, seeing as Atem, Akefia and Marik would accompany them, they had enough power to travel half the world in a matter of minutes.

When his eyes cleared again, they had a habit of unfocusing when he talked by shadow magic, he saw Mrs. Weasley trying to talk to him, he cleared his troath and thanked her for coming, but added, "my family appears to be on their way, so..."

Before the woman could reply Harry could hear the doors of the Great Hall being thrown open, followed by an angry voice he knew rather well, the silence that came with it made him smile, his older brother could make people shut up rather quickly.

With some speed, he ran back into the Great Hall, seeing his brothers and friends standing there, Noa and Seto at the front, glaring down at Dumbledore who had risen from his seat, a frown on his face.

A smile appeared on Haru's face, "Nii-Sama! Otouto! Everyone!", before anyone could stop him he had raced to the group hugging the first person he saw, which happened to be Noa.

The few who had been talking had stopped it as soon as he appeared and hugged one of the strangers that had entered the door so unexpected. Talk had begun as soon as they had entered, a few muggleborns had recognized Yuugi and Atem as the Kings of games and Noa and Seto and the CEO's of Kaiba Corp.

Dumbledore had a smile on his face, although it did seem forced, "my boys, what can I do for you?"

Seto and Noa grimaced; they hated being called boys, even though they were 16 and 17 years old. Noa stepped forward, while pushing Haru in Seto's arms, "you can start by telling us exactly why none of the letters our brother, our friend, has written us have made it to us. And while when he was entered in a deadly tournament, we weren't notified. And how in hell, our brother had to get a message to us in a different way to tell us that the families of the contestants were invited, yet we weren't there!"

By now, most of the Yami's and Seto were also glaring at the old man standing in front of them, the Hikaris and others were just worrying over Haru, who they hadn't seen in 10 months.

Dumbledore cleared his troath again, "now, boys, I don't see what the problem is, the boy with you is Harry Potter, he does not have any other siblings and he lives with his maternal aunt and her family. There is just no way that you all could be related to him in a way."

He gave what he thought was a grandfatherly smile and a subtle push of legimency to get them to leave, but when none of them moved and some of the people in the back began glaring at him, he knew he had screwed up.

Haru sighed, "I'm afraid _Headmaster_ you have it all wrong. You see, I was abandoned by my _Uncle _in Japan at the age of 4, in a strange orphanage. This is where I met Seto and Mokuba", he pointed to the two, "not that long after that, Seto managed to get us adopted by this man called Gozaburo Kaiba, making us Kaiba's, this is where we met Noa", he pointed at the blue haired man," who was the man's biological son."

He then pointed to the group standing behind them, "Atem over there is Seto and Mokuba's biological cousin from their father's side, next to him is his fiancé, Yugi. Jounouchi is Seto's boyfriend, and he brought his sister Shizuka and their cousin, Mai. Then the guys in the back, are Marik and Akifia, they're related somewhat to Atem, with their fiancées next to them. And last but not least, my biological cousin, Otogi and his boyfriend, Honda."

Haru grinned at them all, they were his family and he knew he didn't tell everything, but the wizarding world didn't need to know everything, especially about shadow magic. And the way he introduced them was a unspoken agreement, with the relationships they have, had or just in what way they looked like each other.

With a much wider grin he hugged Mokuba close, the smaller boy had hugged him after Seto let him go and from his grip he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Seto frowned again and took a step forward with Noa, "now old man, are you planning on answering that question or are we going to be standing here a long time?"  
And eyebrow went up in question as the old man stayed silent, "well?"

The headmaster swallowed thickly, he hadn't planned that this would happen, after all, how big had the odds been that Harry would be abandoned by Vernon and Petunia. And that he would find happiness and a family in Japan. He frowned and glared at the two boys on the foreground, they did most of the talking. The others just stayed back, although the oldest looking boy with the spiky multi colored hair almost looked bored, and the tanned blond and white haired elder boys kept on looking around with a huge grin on their face.

The headmaster cleared his troath, "well, my boys, it would seem that there was miscommunication on both our parts, why don't we see this as forgive and forget and see where we can go from here."

The younger looking tanned blond locked eyes with him, then looked at the bored looking one and the one called Seto, "My Pharoah, Priest, the man is trying to use mind altering or mind controlling on us all, hoping we will leave and leave Haru here so he can be their little weapon, as he should be the only one, by prophecy, who can beat this dark lord, who isn't even back from the shimmer world."

As one, everyone in the mismatched group turned to the headmaster, the ones who had been looking around with grins, taking up protective stances next to Haru, the other's scathering around them. And the formally bored looking man became alert and took his place in front of the group.

"Let us see, if Malik has the whole truth, shall we?"

As if given a command, most of the group help up a hand, a golden eye appearing on their forehead, "the door to darkness had been opened!"  
As soon as the words were spoken, purple-black mist began spreading from the group out, never harming, just bringing chill.

As the mist cleared, the whole Great Hall, was coated in the same color, no light to be seen, and the group in the middle had changed somehow.

The one introduced as Atem now looked like a king of old, or for those who know, like the Pharoah he was, he was dressed in rich linens, with his gold jewellery and crown and of course his royal purple cloak.  
Yuugi, the smaller one that looked like him, mirrored him again, only with lesser gold on his person and a red cloak instead of a purple one.  
They also both had a golden pendant around their troath, an upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus on the front.

Marik and Akefia had been dressed again, in linens and a long dark blue and dark red coat. Both also wore jewellery, only less than Atem. Their Hikaris, Malik and Ryou were dressed, again similar, but with a lighter colour coat.  
They had, respectively, or a rod, or a ring in their hand or around their necks, with their Hikaris having the same one in their hand, or around their neck.

Otogi and Honda, had remained much the same, only emitting a darker atmosphere, as both had been in contact with the shadow realm, they had minor powers over it.  
They seemed to be the only one without an item, although, if one where to look good, they would see a gold shimmer coming from their pants pocket.

The same happened with Shizuka and Mai, they didn't really change the way they were dressed, just their aura changed quite a bit.

The four Kaiba brothers had also changed drastically, Seto was dressed in robes an ancient priest could have worn, a blue the same colour as his eyes cloaked him from head to toe, he also had adorned some golden jewellery, and was holding onto a set of golden scales.  
Jounouchi, standing next to Seto, was dressed in linens, a little gold jewellery and a brown cloak.  
Noa was dressed in a simple sea green robe, same colour as his hair. With almost no jewellery, only an earring, and if one were to look good, they would see a hint of a bracelet, again in gold with the eye of Horus on it.  
Mokuba had changed the least of them all, his aura didn't change and he was still dressed in regulair clothes, only had they changed to a jeans, a blue and white stripped T-shirt and a yellow sleeveless jacket, finished with a red bandana tied around his troath.  
Harry/Haru had changed quite a bit, his hair had grown out a bit and was adorned with gold and silver, he too was dressed in ancient robes, only emerald green in colour. He too had a necklace, with the millennium key on it.

((Short AN; the puzzle, rod and ring duplicated and went to the Yamis and Hikaris. Otogi and Honda have the eye, Seto the scales, Noa the necklace and Haru the key.))

Once everyone got a good look on how the group looked, the screaming began, they didn't know where they were, or what was happening. Some looked around in fright and some looked at the strange group in fear. Haru could hear whispers of theories that this was how he got into the Triwizard Tournament, after all, this looked like very dark magic.

Dumbledore stood again, happy face all lost, a cold look on his face, "What is going on here? Are you just Dark Wizards, who confounded young Harry and used him to get into the castle? Well... You stand no change against me!"

The group almost sweat dropped, this was going to take a while, Atem cleared his troath, "We're not dark wizards or whatever in the name of Ra you are thinking we are. All you should know is that you are here to be judged, Albus Dumbledore, we cannot let some stranger into our minds."


End file.
